


photograph

by GLO55TOWN



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Near Death Experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GLO55TOWN/pseuds/GLO55TOWN
Summary: "If you insist," Lance mumbles in response, and he stumbles after his friend. They sit at the table after Hunk rummages through the fridge, placing down a plate of the green goo. "I think I managed to get it to taste like apple pie. Give it a try?" "Are you using me as your guinea pig, Hunk?" he drawls out, and the Yellow Paladin only shoots him an amused smile. "What made you think that?" Lance stabs his fork into the goo and lifts a piece into his mouth, chewing slowly. "I mean...if you want store-bought," he says, swallowing. Hunk looks offended. "I mean, it's a change, though," he tacks on, and the crisis is averted. After cleaning off the plate, he stands to place them in the sink. "I'm gonna go check in on Blue." "Pidge fixed her up while you were out. Lance," Hunk says, and the worried look is back. "Please, for the sake of everything worth saving,never do that again."





	photograph

Lance feels so horrible after he steps out of the healing pod. Of course, he's glad to see everyone and to be alive, but the one he'd been hoping to apologize the most to isn't even there. They're all crying and hugging him and he hugs them in return, apologizing and soothing his teammates. Hunk sees his smile switch from genuine to slightly forced at the observation of Keith's absence and gently grabs him by the arm. He lets the Yellow Paladin lead him away from the group, wondering if Blue is ok. He tears out of Hunk's grasp but teeters and almost collapses to his knees, giving a weak but grateful smile at his savior. Hunk just worriedly pulls him back up again.

 

"C'mon, buddy, let's get you something to eat."

 

"If you insist," Lance mumbles in response, and he stumbles after his friend. They sit at the table after Hunk rummages through the fridge, placing down a plate of the green goo.

"I think I managed to get it to taste like apple pie. Give it a try?"

"Are you using me as your guinea pig, Hunk?" he drawls out, and the Yellow Paladin only shoots him an amused smile.

"What made you think that?" Lance stabs his fork into the goo and lifts a piece into his mouth, chewing slowly.

"I mean...if you want store-bought," he says, swallowing. Hunk looks offended. "I mean, it's a change, though," he tacks on, and the crisis is averted. After cleaning off the plate, he stands to place them in the sink. "I'm gonna go check in on Blue."

"Pidge fixed her up while you were out. Lance," Hunk says, and the worried look is back. "Please, for the sake of everything worth saving, _never do that again."_

 

Lance pauses in the door way. "No promises, but I'll try not to kill myself on a daily basis," he says dryly, recalling what sent him to the healing pod.

 

_"Left flank, Lance!" Allura's voice cuts through the speakers frantically and Lance about breaks the controls with how forcefully he sends Blue spinning downwards. A laser cuts through the space (he'd congratulate himself on the pun later) Blue had just been. Breathless, heart hammering, he tries his best to slip on a cocky smile before shooting another fighter ship. He weaves in and out of debris and smoke._

 

_"Get into the atmosphere, everyone! We're going to disperse through the mist of the planet," Shiro's voice, this time, cuts through the speakers, and he salutes to the camera. With a tug and a roar, Blue dives down into the atmosphere and clouds, and he fans himself. "Is it getting hot in here, or is that just me?" He says smugly, and Keith's disgruntled face pops up over the visuals._

 

_"Don't goof off now, Lance," he mumbles. "Aw, you know you love me!" "Yeah, so focus or someone's gonna get hurt."  "Alright, baby," he croons, enjoying how his boyfriend's face flushes over. However, he does take Keith's advice, paying more attention to flying loops around the Galra fighters and icing them over than looking cool. Soon enough, though, for some reason, the attacks seem to be thinning. He takes it as an attribute to his battle prowess, smirking and laying back to calm himself down for a moment. Suddenly a jolt of emotion runs through him and he pales, sitting right back up at the controls. "Keith, was that you?!" The Red Paladin curses loud and clear, forgetting Shiro's warning about the Curse Can (5 GAC every time they cursed), and the whole team can feel the ripples of creeping nervousness. He boosts his Lion over to Keith and curses when he sees the flash of an ion cannon out of the corner of his eye. "Watch out!" he cries, throwing up his shield, his lion, and him in front of the blast that Keith cannot hope to shield or avoid with a swarm of fighter ships around him. Hunk screams and Keith yells something over the comm, and that's the last thing he can remember before he blacks out._

 

Lance realizes he's been walking around for a while now and stops to go back to his room, still exhausted and trying to find Keith. He decides to see Blue first - he owes her an apology, too - but mysteriously the gate is open. He peeks his head in, only to find a figure on the floor and singing.

 

it's Keith. Lance edges in a little bit more, watching as the hot-headed paladin plucks at the strings of the weird guitar while facing Blue.

 

 

 

_"...I swear it will get easier,_ _r_ _emember that with every piece of you_

_Hm, and it's the only thing we take with us when we die_

 

_Hm, we keep this love in this photograph_

_We made these memories for ourselves_

_Where our eyes are never closing_

_Hearts were never broken_

_And time's forever frozen still,"_ Keith's voice cracks and he starts sobbing, so he puts down the guitar and curls up in a ball. Blue's eyes flicker as she senses her paladin's presence in the room, but instead her head dips down to the crying Keith and lets out a purr. Tentatively Lance begins to walk further into the room, and when Keith's sobbing gets quieter, his footsteps slightly echo against the metal of the hangar floor. 

 

"I'm alive, you know," he says quietly, and Keith's head rises from the little ball to stare at him, red-eyed and sniffling. He doesn't even move, just watches as Lance comes to stand next to him.

 

"I thought you died," he choked out. "We barely got you back to the healing pods on time and you didn't even look remotely save-able. You've been unconscious for a month, Lance," he looks like he's going to cry again so Lance sits down and pulls him into a hug. The dam breaks loose and Keith just about grabs him and squeezes him tightly. Keith's not a man of many words when it comes to his emotions, but Lance knows exactly hat he's trying to say. "I'm sorry," he apologizes with a kiss on his forehead. "But I know you would've done the same thing, so no excuses," he adds in an attempt to cheer his boyfriend up. It works a bit, and Keith lightly shoves him. After some silence of just holding each other, Keith pulls back and studies his face. Lance takes the opportunity to stare at his.

 

Eye bags, sickly pale skin, and oily hair pair with the red-rimmed eyes. "You missed," he says before Lance can comment on how he should be sleeping, and Lance quirks his eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" Keith leans in and places a kiss on his lips, to which the Blue Paladin happily reciprocates.

 

"That's better."


End file.
